Twilight Jack
| }} Jack Harten, better known as Twilight Jack, was a member of the League of Salvation and the founder of the Tampa Bureau. He is credited as the SuperHero who crafted Tampa's reputation of being a SuperVillain-free city. Description An aging man with graying brown hair and blue eyes. He had a scruffy gray beard and a constantly haggard-looking face. His supersuit consisted of black and white spandex, with a reversible cape (one side black, one side white) that could be clasped onto the sleeves of his suit down to the elbows. His insignia was a golden setting sun. History Not much was known about Jack Harten's early life, as he rarely spoke of it. It is believed that he served as a police officer, as he had extensive knowledge of police procedures and patrol routes. He was also noted to have radical ideas about SuperHeroism, including the notion that SuperHeroes could more effectively eradicate SuperVillains if they organized their efforts. Twilight Jack was one of the SuperHeroes that Mentor contacted in his search for the rogue government agent Myster E. Jack had little to offer and was reluctant to leave his native Tampa, but promised to become available should Mentor require assistance. In the early eighties, Jack finally persuaded several other Heroes to coordinate their patrol routes and train together in an effort to protect their city. Jack even went so far as to negotiate an arrangement with the local police force, officializing the team as the "Tampa SuperHero Bureau." Even in the first few years of the Tampa Bureau's existence, the crime level in the city of Tampa declined dramatically, to the point where Villains began to specifically avoid the city. Shortly after the formation of the League of Salvation, Twilight Jack and the Tampa Bureau became official members, foregoing their former alliance with the police. The team offered their training facility, a beachfront building that Jack had procured for the team, to be used as a local League Base. (Over time this building would become known as the Tampa Bureau, while the team simply dissolved into the League.) Their reputation and allegiance greatly helped the League in their quest to establish themselves. As a member of the League, Twilight Jack operated as the head of the local League branch, not only continuing to protect his own Tampa but now aiding Heroes all across Florida and the southeastern US. He actively ran a training program for the younger members of the League, which kept him involved in the recruitment of new members. It was through this training program that Jack met Darien Beech, whom he took into his care and treated like a son. It was during a mission with Darien that Jack was unfortunately killed. The SuperVillain they were attempting to capture was prepared for their arrival, and in the ensuing fight nearly killed Darien. In an act of pure selflessness, Jack leapt in front of Darien and took the killing blow instead. It was this touching moment that inspired Darien to die protecting Blade-Angel seven years later. In his last will and testament, Jack deeded the Tampa Bureau to Darien, which led to Darien being named head of the Tampa Bureau, much to the disapproval of several of Jack's old teammates. Jack was subsequently buried on the Bureau's grounds. 'To Save the World!' Twilight Jack died before the events of To Save the World!. Personality Despite being extremely friendly and caring, Jack often acted as gruff as his appearance and name implied. He gauged others by how they reacted to this persona, quickly deeming who deserved his loyalty and who didn't. Those who took the time to really know him often said that he had a heart of gold. He became a fatherly figure to many of the younger members of the Tampa Bureau, and his career as a Hero is legendary in Tampa. He was especially fond of Darien Beech, a.k.a. Periodic Man, and often took extra time to train him. Powers, Abilities, and Equipment Jack possessed both photokinesis and umbrakinesis, allowing him to manipulate and create both light and shadow. He used these abilities to great effect, blinding his enemies with quick flashes of light and cloaking himself in shadows, or enveloping himself in bright light while darkening the area around an opponent. He was also capable of using the extremities of both powers, such as creating focused lasers and holograms or coalescing shadows. In addition to his powers, Jack had enough knowledge of hand-to-hand combat that he could teach others, and it was evident that he had once been an athletic man. His physical prowess was notably deteriorating in his later years, however. Category:League of Salvation Category:Azophel